supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Kenya
How Brawl Kenya joined the Tourney Back at Biggleland, the Biggles were informed about a tournament in Nintendo Land. The Kidsongs Kids paid a visit, only to hear that Anck-Su-Namen was wreaking havoc! Ruby Biggle told Courtney to run over to the Smash Bros. Tourney to stop Anck-Su-Namen and that's what Courtney did. She signed up as Brawl Kenya. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brawl Kenya: *Play 1332 Versus Mode matches. *Using King Dedede, finish Classic Mode Players can avoid having to fight her in both games by purchasing her at the Smash Store for 500 coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting him by making a wish from Porunga. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Brawl Kenya at Daileon. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish for her from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Brawl Kenya, the first timer in Biggleland whose real name is Courtney Lollis!" She will be seen right of Zero Suit Samus, left of King K. Rool, above Kunimitsu, and below Pit. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Checks her laser clip. After the announcer calls her name Brawl Kenya rolls to the camera and fires a few shots saying "We have a lot of fun together.". Special Attacks Laser Shot (Neutral) Brawl Kenya fires a laser from her laser clip. Double Kenya Punch (Side) Brawl Kenya does a high punch then a low punch. Jetpack (Up) Brawl Kenya activates her invisible jetpack and is granted free flying for 10 seconds. Bomb Trap (Down) Brawl Kenya buries a bomb below herself. Anyone within the vicinity will make the bomb explode on him/her, taking damage. Hyper Laser Shot (Hyper Smash) Same as Laser Shot, except Brawl Kenya fires five lasers from her laser clip instead of one. Kenya Finale (Final Smash) Brawl Kenya charges her laser clip saying "Behold!" then blasts a huge beam at the opponent, covering a good amount of area. More damage can be added by mashing the attack buttons. Victory Animations #Brawl Kenya shoots her laser clip in victory and says "Another victory claimed for the Kidsongs Kids!". #*Brawl Kenya shoots her laser clip in victory and says "Don't worry, I'll take care of Imhotep.", (Anck-Su-Namun victories only) #Brawl Kenya does four punches before saying "A Kidsongs Kid like me always wins in the end.". #Brawl Kenya detransforms into Courtney Lollis then crosses her arms saying "Once I go to battle, I don't get off.". #*Brawl Kenya detransforms into Courtney Lollis then crosses her arms saying "Shut down her network link? NEVER!". (Jin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Courtney Lollis changes into Brawl Kenya then says "I sure do. Wow!". Special Quotes *Can we go meet him? (When fighting Jin or Anck-Su-Namun) Trivia *Not counting characters that haven't appeared in any media besides books, Brawl Kenya and Lily II are the only kid's show characters that have original quotes instead of pre-recorded quotes for victory quotes. Every other kid's show character has pre-recorded quotes for victory quotes. *Brawl Kenya, Reshiram, Olivia, Finn the Human, Dyna Blade, Gil, and Musa have the same Japanese voice actress. *Brawl Kenya, Xiao Foo, Kim Epcar, Bella X1 have the same German voice actress. *Anck-Su-Namen is Courtney Lollis's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters